062016 - How Dare You
10:16 -- tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:16 -- 10:16 TG: Hello, Aaisha. 10:17 AT: Hi Arty. 10:18 TG: How does it feel to be a god? 10:20 AT: ... Personally, a little underwhelming and little shitty because I cheated to get here. 10:21 TG: How did you cheat? 10:22 AT: ... Do you need to know? 10:23 TG: Truthfully, I need a way to become different than my current position. 10:24 AT: That is not done by cheating. 10:25 TG: It's how you did it. 10:26 AT: And it is not how I wanted to do it. 10:26 AT: I wanted to overcome my own challenges and obstacles through my own power. 10:26 AT: I did not want to cheat. 10:27 TG: We don't have time to play this game correctly. 10:28 TG: At the very least, I don't. 10:28 AT: Why do you think so? 10:29 TG: I've been given a time limit until a friend of mine is going to be in peril. 10:30 AT: We are all in peril, there is no stopping it. 10:30 AT: Which friend is that? 10:30 TG: This is more pressing than the normal amount of peril. 10:31 TG: And that, I am not sure I can say. There are people watching. 10:31 AT: I doubt it. 10:31 AT: Of course there are! Are you just figuring this out now? 10:32 TG: Aaisha, I would prefer it if you just tell me what I need to know. 10:32 AT: Are you trying out the concept of "ordering a person around?" 10:33 TG: Is there a reason you're being this obstinate? 10:33 AT: I do not want to see any more cheating, this is not a good thing Arty. 10:34 TG: What would you have me do? 10:34 AT: Nothing. Just complete your Land as you normally word and gain strength as you can. 10:34 AT: There isn't much more we can do but survive. 10:36 TG: You say that from a position of success. 10:36 AT: I say that from a position of failure boy. 10:37 TG: It's easy to sit upon your throne with your power, success, and relative safety and tell others to play by the rules. 10:37 TG: Although you've been taking shortcuts from the beginning. 10:38 AT: Do you want your neck broken? Because this is how it happens. 10:38 AT: You have no idea what I've been through and you have no RIGHT TO SIT THERE AND JUDGE ME. 10:38 TG: Tell me what you've been through, then. I am ignorant. 10:39 AT: Why should i. 10:39 TG: So that we may have a more relevant discussion on why I shouldn't cheat. 10:42 AT: If I could crush your skull right now I would. How have I been taking shortcuts from the beginning PLEASE enlighten me. 10:42 TG: Aren't you in league with a Horrorterror? 10:45 AT: I'm sorry I stopped breathing for a moment. 10:45 AT: Excuse me? 10:45 AT: In league with a Horrorterror? 10:45 TG: Yes. Is that not a fact? I come from a position of uncertainty. 10:46 TG: If what I said was untrue, I apologize. 10:46 AT: No. I made a Deal to save my matesprit. To save his waking self and it turns out HE DOESN'T CARE. 10:46 AT: DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO MAKE A DEAL WITH A BEING LIKE THOSE THAT TORTURED ME??? 10:46 AT: FOR SWEEPS BECAUSE OF THAT SAME MATESPRIT??? 10:46 AT: Because I didn't. 10:47 TG: I didn't know that, Aaisha. I'm sorry. 10:50 AT: It's fine, thank you. 10:51 TG: I was merely saying that in terms of power and success, you are superior to me. 10:51 TG: I need to bridge this gap. 10:51 TG: Fast. 10:52 AT: This isn't success and this isn't absolute power. All of this can be snatched away in a second Arty. 10:52 AT: By my own powers even. 10:53 TG: I see. 10:56 TG: I apologize for the harsh questioning. 10:56 TG: Thank you for your time. 10:56 AT: You're welcome. 10:57 AT: Think about what I said. 10:57 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 22:57 -- Category:Arty Category:Aaisha